Wedding Crashers
by diabolical-scholar
Summary: Continuation of Birthday Surprise. It's Percy's wedding day and he's nervous. Will he be calm enough by sunset?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry my people, but I couldn't write the wedding. I needed something to set it up. So I came up with this. Read, enjoy, review.**

Last Minute Anxiety

I sat on the sand, watching the sun rise out of the horizon, as the sea churned and seemingly fought with itself. It was my fault that the tide was messed up. I had been so nervous for the last week that I couldn't even focus enough to control my powers.

"Good morning Percy," someone said from behind. "Ready for the big event? Or just real nervous?"

"Good morning Paul. I think I'll go with nervous," I told my stepfather without turning around.

"Don't be. Soon enough you'll be kissing your new, beautiful, blushing bride. Just think about that kiss and you'll be fine." He took a few steps and plopped down next to me.

"Is that what you did on your wedding day?"

"You kiddin' me?" He said it with a smile and then continued. "For the whole month before the wedding." We both laughed at that. Then he got serious. "So what are you nervous about?"

I took my time, and tried to figure out the answer.

"I guess I'm just worried I'll do something wrong today, and the whole wedding will get screwed up. I don't want to ruin mine and Annabeth's day." Paul gave me a sympathetic look and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Percy. You and Annabeth have been planning the wedding for most of a year. You have everything worked out. Nothing's going to go wrong."

"What if a monster attacks Paul? A bunch of the Campers are coming as guests. All of us in one place are gonna draw tons of monsters; like flies to honey."

"Tyson arrived yesterday," Paul reminded me. "With a dozen of his brethren. They'll stop whatever threat pops up. Calm down Percy. Trust that everything will be fine."

"I wish I could believe that Paul. I really do, but I know that nothing ever goes off without a hitch. Just look at my life. I got kicked out of a school every year until I got into Goode." I threw my stepdad a smirk. "Maybe I just needed your amazing educational direction."

"You're not in high school anymore Percy. You can stop sucking up …and avoiding the issue. Besides, I never said this would go off without a hitch. I said that everything would be fine. I know things usually don't go according to plan, especially for a demigod such as yourself, but look at your life as it is now. You're going to - and succeeding in - college, your friends and family are safe, and, most importantly, today you're getting married to a beautiful girl who loves you as much as you love her. Was this ever part of some plan you had?"

I kept my eyes on the horizon, considering his words. He was right about most of what he said. My life had gotten pretty sublime over the last few years (Annabeth gets most of the credit) and, yeah, I had been doing well at NYU (Annabeth - all the way). But still, I couldn't get over this nagging feeling that _something_ was going to happen at our wedding. I told Paul that and he tried to comfort me.

"You're just overreacting Percy," he tried to reassure me. "When your mother and I were about to be married - and I mean _about_ to be married, like, standing in front of the reverend - I just got this horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong in a second, something catastrophic that would mess up my chance at being happily married with your mom. Nothing happened. Your mother and I exchanged our vows, said 'I do', and have been happy for years."

"I get that Paul, but I don't think that the two 'feelings' are the same." He looked at me like he sympathized with me, but I could tell he really did think that both "feelings" were the same.

"Percy, take it from a guy who's gone through this already: you're just letting your anxiety and imagination get the better of you. Worrying about every little possibility is only going to freak you out and make it _more_ likely that you're going to cause what you want to avoid from happening."

It did make some sense, but how could Paul be so sure?

"Paul, so what if the feeling you had that day was no more than that? How do you know that the feeling I'm having isn't a warning that something horrible is going to happen? I mean, I'm a demigod and when we have dreams, they're usually about something that could destroy Western Civilization. When other people dream they don't have to fear the possibility of them coming to pass. How do you know that this feeling isn't like that?"

"Percy," Paul's tone told me that he'd become exasperated. "I can't tell you that this feeling you have isn't like when you dream; I don't know. But," he raised a finger at me for emphasis, "you're forgetting that old saying: the simplest solution is usually the right one. Trust me enough to believe me when I tell you that your 'feeling' is most likely just pre-wedding jitters."

I turned back to the sea, to think over Paul's words. Then someone just _appeared_ standing on the sand in front of the water, which flowed around the mystery person. The man started to walk up to me and Paul.

"Hello Percy," my dad called. "It's good to see you again." He reached me and Paul and offered his hand for us to shake.

"Good morning Poseidon," Paul said in a strong voice. "It's good you could make time to show up on your son's wedding day."

"Good morning to you as well Paul," my father responded normally, like a Greek God who is capable of reducing you to dust, but chooses not to. "Of course I would find the time to come. I would never forget my favorite son." He then turned his gaze on me.

Paul and I had stood up when my dad approached and seeing him stand before me in his Bermuda shorts, leather sandals, and orange shirt with coconut trees and pineapples, I was pleased to hear him call me his favorite son. Rather than shake my hand like he did Paul's, Poseidon gave me a light hug.

"Hey dad." It was all I needed to say.

"Hello Percy," my father said once more.

"Why don't I just give you two some privacy?" Paul clapped me on the shoulder and made his way back to the house.

"So," I asked conversationally. "What been going on in Olympus?" I hadn't been to the city since the modifications Annabeth had designed had been finished and unveiled. Annabeth had done a spectacular, jaw-dropping job. She had only been bummed that she could not put the project on her résumé or college application.

"Everything's fairly boring," Poseidon said to me. "We're still looking for some of the Titans and their monsters, but we are pretty much just waiting for the next apocalyptic threat to arrive. Hermes started a pool between the Gods; we each bet how much time we'll have to wait. But enough of that. I came to offer my congratulations! I am happy that you and Annabeth are finally getting together."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "That's more than I'll get from Athena."

"Don't be too hard on Annabeth's mom," Poseidon told me. "She hasn't blasted you to bits yet, has she?" He was right. There had been surprisingly little interference between Annabeth and me from Athena. I mean, yeah, she sent some monsters at me when I ruined Annabeth's eighteenth birthday, but besides that she'd been quiet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I answered my dad. "Wait. Why are you defending her? I thought you and she were still fighting?"

"She's still fighting," Poseidon corrected me. "I made my peace with all that happened a century ago, but she just can't let things go. I'm sure Annabeth is the same," he finished with a good natured smile.

I grinned right back at him. "Yeah, you're right. I'll forget that we even had a fight, but she'll keep on with the silent treatment. Then she'll graciously forgive me for my screw up, and tell me to take her out for a nice evening." My mind wandered, remembering some of those evenings.

Poseidon interrupted my thoughts. "So, Percy, how are you handling the wedding nerves?"

I was stunned. "How did you know about that?!"

"Every groom has them son," he answered me with a frown. "Especially on their wedding day. Why, when my wedding with Amphitrite was about to start, I was so nervous that I caused a catastrophic monsoon that sank Atlantis."

"Huh," I said pensively. "So Atlantis really did exist? And _that's_ the real story behind its mysterious disappearance?"

"You are missing the point son," my dad scolded me. "The point is that every single man - in the history of the world - who has gotten married, has had anxiety to some extent. You are no exception."

"So what do you suggest I do to calm my nerves?" I really didn't think that whatever he came up with would help out, but I wanted to humor him.

"There are any number of things you could do to calm your nerves son. You could sit out on the sand for three hours staring at the ocean, for instance." He held out his palm and a little bottle for prescription meds appeared on it. "You could take a pill and get married in a stupor." With a _poof_, the bottle disappeared. "Or you could do the smart thing and go talk to the woman you love."

I gave it a moment's thought and decided that he was right. Annabeth, my beautiful Annabeth, knew me better than anyone else, alive or otherwise. Plus, she was the smartest person I knew. She would help me.

"You're right dad, thanks. I'll go talk to her in a minute. Hey, are you coming to the ceremony? It would mean a lot to Annabeth. And Jane hasn't seen you in a long while; she'd appreciate it too."

"Perhaps, there might be something that would prevent me from attending, so don't tell Jane. I don't want to disappoint her." With that, he clapped me on the back, said "Well, good bye son. Now get going." He turned to mist and floated away.

I stared at the sea for a minute and then got going.

**A/N: Appreciate this. It's the third rewrite, and if I had posted either of the other two, I'd have to commit suicide out of shame. Next chapter is in Annabeth's point of view, and the actual wedding will be Chapter 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is. I tried to keep it light. Read, enjoy, review.**

"Are you guys serious?!" It was six O'clock in the morning! Why did they want to start so damn early?!

"Calm down Annabeth," Vicky demanded at the head of her group. "You can't get married with your hair in a ponytail. You have to be elegant, beautiful, sexy."

"The wedding isn't until _sunset_. Why do you want to do it now?" Seriously, I have no idea why I let the Aphrodite girls talk me into letting them do my hair and makeup. I must have had a concussion, or something.

"We have to get started _now_," Vicky stressed the word with a slight glare, "because you've been so uncooperative. We haven't even decided what products were going to use because you run away every time we try. We obviously need to give it some body, maybe curl it a little…" She and her sisters started debating the pros and cons of using Aquanet on my hair, whatever that was. I tuned them out as I looked at the white bag hanging from the closet door, hoping that they would leave.

My wedding dress was perfect. After months of fruitless searching, I finally let Rachel talk me into having one made for me. I should have just done that from the beginning. It would have saved me co many headaches. Unfortunately, I hadn't planned on Percy's urge to see the dress. I told him that it was going to be a traditional wedding, "Which means, Seaweed Brain, that you can't see the dress until I'm walking down the aisle in it." He didn't like it, but at least he had stopped harassing me about it.

"Hey! Earth to Annabeth. Do you read?" Vicky pulled me from my thoughts.

"What are you guys still doing here? Let me go back to sleep!" They didn't even acknowledge that I had said anything.

"We've decided how to do your hair," Vicky informed me. "Get out of bed and take a shower. We'll get started on the highlights as soon you're dry enough." What?!

"Highlights?! You've got to be kidding me!"

Vicky glared at me. "No we are not _kidding_ you. You agreed to let us do your hair and make up, which _does _include nails by the way, so you're going to do as we say, and you're going to be quiet about it. At the end of this, we will make you look so amazing that Percy will fall to his knees and praise your beauty. Now, get your ass in the shower before we throw you in there." I don't know if I would have yelled and attacked or quietly done as I was told. Before I got the chance to choose, there was a knock at the door.

"Annabeth? Are you awake?" I didn't know what Percy wanted that early in the morning, but if it got me away from the Aphrodite girls for a while I didn't care. I got out of bed, intending to let Percy in and the girls out, but one of the girls beat me to the door.

"The groom is not supposed to see the bride until the wedding ceremony," she said and attempted to close the door.

"Well, good morning to you too, Allie," Percy answered as he held the door open. "And I thought it was that I couldn't see my bride _in her wedding dress_ until the ceremony."

"Well, we're changing the rules," Allie retorted with a sneer. "Get out."

"Allie, let Percy in," I growled at the girl. "Ladies, if you could give us some privacy." I was surprised when they actually did as they were told.

"Good morning Mrs. Annabeth Jackson," Percy said with a smile as soon as the last Aphrodite had left the room and closed the door behind her.

"It's not a done deal yet," I threatened. "There's still time for me to back out."

"I'm sorry," he countered, sounding anything but. "But I'm afraid it _is_ a done deal. Even if my mom has to drag you up the aisle, kicking and screaming, she'll make sure we're married before dinner tonight." We'd been having this mock argument for a month, ever since he started calling me "Mrs. Annabeth Jackson", and it always ended the same way.

We both laughed and I ran into his open arms and threw my arms around his neck. He held me tight for a moment, then loosened his grip and found my lips with his. I moved my hands from his neck into his hair and pulled him deeper into the embrace. He lowered his hands to my waist, making me shiver in delight, and pulled me closer to him. I moaned softly as he opened my lips with his own and explored the inside of my mouth. Before we could go too far, I pulled away and took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Can't you control yourself?" I was deflecting, since I was pretty sure it was me who had started the escalation. Percy didn't let me get away with it.

"Hey, I didn't start it. I was just gonna give you a little good morning kiss. You're the one who ran your hands into my hair. This is _your_ fault." I would have accepted that if it wasn't for the smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, but who came to my room to give me a 'little good morning kiss' at six O'clock in the morning? I was just about to start getting ready for our _wedding_ when you so rudely interrupted me." Maybe he'd buy that.

"Fine," he said, but the smirk was still firmly in place, "deny the truth. I know the truth. That's all that matters." I decided to change the subject before he got me to admit he was right.

"So, why are you here at six in the morning? You don't get up this early without a bucket of water being thrown on you." As it turned out, it was impossible for him to stay magically dry when he was asleep. I may have taken advantage of that fact occasionally.

His false bravado disappeared at my question. He got a nervous expression and tried to say something, but nothing came out. He finally got it together enough to say "I need to talk to you." Obviously, it was something important. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the loveseat in front of the window. I sat him down, took both of his hands, looked him in the eye, and asked "What's wrong Percy?"

He tried to smile to reassure me, but it didn't really. "Nothing's wrong. Really. It's just that, um, I - I've been feeling a little…a little nervous."

I tried to keep a calm face even though part of me had totally…gone off the deep end. Was he nervous that I would break down when he told me he didn't want to get married? Was he nervous that I would tear his head off when he told me that he'd met someone else in his Marine Biology class? My mind was still reeling when I managed to ask "Nervous about what?" in a composed tone.

"I'm nervous that…that I'll do something stupid and screw up the wedding. We've been planning for most of a year and I just don't want to mess up our day." THANK the GODS. Oh, dear, sweet, Athena I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I was still celebrating in my head when I let go of the breath I'd been holding in.

"Anyway, after talking to Paul and my dad I got the idea that maybe talking to the woman I love might help out." His face brightened. "Unfortunately I can't find her…so here I am." Oh, I made him pay for that.

"OW! Oh, come on! Ah! I was just kidding! Gah! All right! I'm sorry! You're the only woman I love or ever will! Would you please stop hitting me?!" I hit him once more just to show him who's boss.

"Thank you," he said with a huff. "Can't you take a joke? OW! Sorry, sorry!" He leaned forward with a smile and kissed me lightly after I stopped hitting his chest. Invulnerable or not, he still reacts when I smack him.

"Poseidon was right. Talking to you was just what I needed to get over the nerves." Before he could lean in again, the Aphrodite girls came back into the room.

"Okay, lovebirds, that's enough," Vicky told us with a smile. "Annabeth, you need to go take your shower and get cleaned up. Percy go make sure you have all of your clothes ready, then go around to the other boys and make sure they have theirs ready. Be ready for final inspection by seventeen hundred hours… Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go!"

"She's bossy for a fourteen year old," Percy whispered to me as we ruefully got up. He gave me a hug, and lightly kissed my lips before flashing his lopsided smile an dleaving the room.

"Stop staring at his butt and get in the shower!"

**A/N: I told you I was going to keep it light. Next is the actual wedding, but I have a little situation. I have no idea what Annabeth's dress should look like. Feel free to give me some advice; my current plan is to be vague and let you all decide for yourselves what the dress should be when you read it. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Bon Appetit.**

The procession started, and the first groomsman and bridesmaid came walking down the isle.

I took a deep, shaky breath as the realization hit me. This was really happening. We we're really getting married.

_Phew_.

Gods above, thank you. Thank you for not tearing us apart. Thank you.

_Phew_.

I – I just…I'm…I am so…happy that we're finally going to be _husband and wife_.

_Phew_.

The groomsman and bridesmaid reached the altar and split to each side as the second pair made their way up the isle. As they took their time to get up here, I started to flash back. I could see in my mind's eye the first time I ever saw her. Her blonde was hair framing her face. She was spoon-feeding me nectar after I'd fought the Minotaur and lost Mom. She'd looked so pretty that night. Then again, she's always looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to me.

_Phew_.

Grover and Thalia, the best man and maid of honor, appeared at the beginning of the isle.

_Phew_.

I start remembering all the moments she and I have shared after that first night. I think about all the happy times we experienced and the all times that were made better only because she was there next to me. Then there were those terrifyingly scary moments when I thought I'd lost her. But we had made it thorough all of that. We had survived Titans, Gods, redheads, and our own bickering to reach this day, this moment.

_Phew_.

Grover and Thalia got up to the altar. They flashed me a couple of congratulatory grins, and split to each side.

_Phew_.

The Muses started playing a beautiful melody to announce my bride's arrival.

_Phew_.

Oh, gods. She was beautiful. Annabeth, my Annabeth, looked absolutely _gorgeous_. There were no words that I could use to fully explain just how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. She was just… the image of perfection.

_Phew_.

She saw me and I let all the joy I felt at that moment show in the smile I flashed her. She returned it with a radiant one of her own. Her eyes were sparkling with bliss, happy that at long last it would be official: we would be together for the rest of our lives.

_Phew_.

There was no one else in the room as she walked towards me. Not her father walking her down the isle; not our close friends acting as groomsmen and bridesmaids; not our families, or acquaintances; no Greek gods. It was just her and me. We held each other's gaze, smiling with pure undiluted _joy_ as she took step after step towards me.

_Phew_.

She reached the altar.

_Phew_.

I took her hand in mine, and she took one more step. We both stood, side by side, in front of the minister, holding hands, reveling in the exquisite knowledge that our life as husband and wife would soon begin.

_Phew_.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began, "We are gathered here on this day, under the sight of God, to witness the joining of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They understand love, have found it within each other, and now choose to make cement their love for all eternity…" He went on and on for a few more minutes talking about virtue and who-knows-what-else. I was sneaking glances at Annabeth, admiring her dazzling appearance. She looked so _beautiful_; I couldn't stop looking at her.

_Phew_.

I thought back to the first time we fought only a few days after having met her. It was for such a stupid reason. I grinned internally, thinking about the pointless fights we've gotten in since that first one. Then, I remembered our first quest, and how I grew to like her, like how she was head strong and stubborn and smart. When she sent me that first picture I'd only thought of her as a friend, a very good friend, but I hadn't fallen for her yet. No, _that_ happened by the end of our trip to the Sea of Monsters, though I didn't realize it until she got kidnapped and forced to hold up the whole damn _sky_.

"…They have chosen to write their own vows," and with that, he turned to Annabeth expectantly.

"Percy," she begins immediately; it doesn't surprise me that she would memorize her vows. "You are the best friend I've ever had. When we first met, you weren't my favorite person. But you were stubborn, and wouldn't go away, and pretty soon I started to trust you. Pretty soon I started to expect your presence in my life. I started to depend on you. And you've never, ever let me down. I have never met anyone else like you. Only you can make me smile in pure elation one second, then annoy me to no end in the next…And I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't change one thing about our relationship. I love you for exactly who you are and I know that you love me exactly as I am. We will be together for always, happy to be together. I love you Seaweed Brain, and I will be the happiest woman in the world as soon as were are declared husband and wife." With that she pulled out my wedding band, took my left hand, and slid it on to my finger. I smiled at my bride in satisfaction, knowing that we were almost finished. Soon our marriage would begin. The minister looked over at me.

"Annabeth…" _Phew._ "Annabeth, I love you. Even when we'd barely met, I knew you were special. Every day since then has only proved how right I was. You know me better than anyone has ever known me or ever will. You are my best friend, and the only woman I'll ever love. You affect every day of my life. Every day is better just because I know you. Of all the great memories I have, the greatest are made even more amazing because you were there with me. And the worst days of my life, the ones that give me nightmares, are the ones where I thought I'd lost you. My love for you is the only reason I'm here in the first place. And the fact that you love me as much as I love you, gives me the strength to go on and fight another day. Annabeth, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." A single tear made its way down Annabeth's cheek as I finished my vows and slid her wedding ring onto her finger. I paid it very little attention. Her eyes were captivating. In them I could see how happy I'd made her with what I said, and I also saw that she believed every single word of what I'd said. She knew exactly just how much I loved her.

"Annabeth Chase," the minister asked, "Do you take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." _Phew_. Two simple words, yet to me they promised a happy, joyous life with the woman I love.

"Percy Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." My answer was immediate.

"If there are any present here who have a reason why these two souls should not be wed this day, speak up now, or forever hold your peace." The minister's words were met by the most profound silence I've ever witnessed. After a moment he continued. "Then, in the sight of God and all those assembled here before us, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

_Phew._

"You may kiss the bride."

Thank you gods.

As we shared our first kiss as husband and wife, the crowd erupted in cheers.

I barely noticed.

**AN: There it is. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was a _long _wait for this and all I can do is explain (I would apologize, but as Gibbs says "It's a sign of weakness"). Anyways, I just had to adjust to college life and it took a while before I was able to get some inspiration for the chapter.**

**So, I just wanted to explain why I was so vague about...well...almost everything. I had some solid ideas for conversations prior to the ceremony and funny interactions between characters, but after I read some other Percabeth wedding fics, bad ones in my opinion, I went back and rewrote the whole thing. I mean, it's their _wedding_. Who cares about how many guests there are, or how the scene looks; it's all about the bride and groom and the fact that they are so much in love. Everything else is just window dressing.**

**So, anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

**Adios.**


End file.
